Coming Home
by DovenGrenade
Summary: After a long hard 5 years, Spongebob is a hardened soldier. He comes home, and what he finds isn't pleasnt. Now he has to let everyone realise he isn't dead. Nahaha! Some violence.
1. How it all Began

I walked down the dirt road, looking at the carnage and wreckage that was once my hometown. I stopped to rest on a broken down bench. I deserved to sit, I had been walking for the past week. I laid my head in my hands. How could war be this cruel? I took out the vodka that I had won. The chief had a contest. Whoever could shoot three bulls eye's with a machine gun got the booze. I had done it on the first try. I took a swig, and put it away. I didn't want to waste it all now, and pay for it later. I was on my way to find _her._

The one who's memory was the only thing keeping me sane all these years.

She would be surprised at how much I had changed, but I hoped she would recognize the old me, just hiding in a shell. I sighed, and heaved myself to my feet, wincing and cursing when the old back injury reminded me to be careful. I set off walking. _Not far now. Just another mile or so. _I still remember when that dog had shot me in the back. I thought I was safe, back when I was young and naive. He came up behind me, and shot me four times right in the spine. I had grown bones the hard way, right after entering the war. I'll never regret it though. It gave me an edge in battle that no one had ever seen. But that day, my new spine was shattered. The doctors did their best, but nothing would ever be the same.

I started seeing things I remembered about town. I smiled when I thought of the good days of fry cooking, but it soon vanished. I wouldn't go back. I couldn't. I got into a steady jog. My feet ached, and my back was on fire, but I had to see her soon. The top of it was now in sight. I broke into a flat out run. I couldn't wait to see her again. I was excited that it wasn't covered in the grime that had settled all over the remnants of Bikini Bottom. There had to be someone there.

When I got to the door, I saw the familiar buzzer and double door contraption, keeping all water out. I dug up one of the old water helmets, and rang the buzzer. A wary voice sounded from the other end.

"Who is this?" My heart raced when I heard her voice. I cleared my throat.

"This is Spongebob. Remember, your old friend." I winced at how much my voice had changed.

"Spongebob?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it's really me." I was nervous, and embarrassed that I couldn't find a shirt. Now she had clear view of my back. I didn't want to tell her anything about that just yet.

"Come on in! Lemme drain the water out for ya." She sounded pleased enough to hear it was me, but I could never be sure that this wasn't a trick. I felt the combat knife in my back pocket, always ready. _What am I thinking?_ I stepped into the chamber. There was a droning buzz, and the water started to drain. I still remember the first time I had done this. Back when she was still the much stronger one, and she ended up saving me from saving her.

As soon as the water was drained, I opened the door. The light was slightly more bright in here. But that didn't bother me, because she was standing right in front of me, her mouth hanging open in shock. My face reddened. I knew that this would be awkward, but I had to see her.

"Hey, Sandy. Can I come in?" She just nodded, and snapped her mouth shut. It seemed to me that she was glued to the spot. I walked over to the picnic table, trying to keep my front to her the entire time. I still didn't want to tell that story to her, freak her out. She finally found the will to walk again. She sat down across from me, and I smiled, remembering all the times I had been over here, just like this, except not always coming back from 5 years of war. She found her voice.

"Spongebob, what- what happened to you?" I smiled a little more gruesomely.

"Five years of hard war is what happened." She hadn't known that I was in the war itself. She guessed I was on kitchen duty or something. She looked shocked.

"Oh my gosh! I thought you wouldn't have signed up!" I just smiled wider. I remember wanting to impress everyone by going in and surviving. And I did survive, although not unscathed. My face, neck, arms, legs, everywhere there were scars. Especially my back. I was thankful that she hadn't noticed yet. "Spongebob, are you _really _ok? You're acting really strange." I wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Sandy, I just don't know." She looked sympathetic, and stood up. She walked around to my side, and sat next to me. I put my bag on the ground next to me. I unfortunately uncovered the old scar on my back, and she gasped.

"Oh my god Spongebob! How did that happen?" I tried unsuccessfully to cover it back up. I frowned, and said

"It's a long story." I think she sensed that I didn't want to talk about it just yet, and she just said "Oh, ok." but still was staring at it. I'm sure it wasn't pretty, but was it really worth staring at? We had no mirrors in camp, so I had never seen it for myself.

She snapped back into reality. "Would you like some tea or cookies?" Always so polite. I smiled.

"Yes, please. It was a long walk." She got up, and walked over to the tree. When she went inside, I let out a sigh of relief. I had been worried that she would have pressed me, or not recognized me. She took much longer than she used to, but she had to be in shock. I waited as patiently as I could. It really had been a long walk, and I couldn't remember my last meal. I wonder if it showed much. I was guessing yes, because she came out with a little more than she used to. As soon as she sat down, I grabbed a cookie, and crunched down. It was sweet, buttery, and just warm enough to be pleasant.

She held one for herself, but she just kept looking at me. I still wonder what I look like now. I thought again about what the chief had said. _You don't need to know what you look like in war._ I had disagreed, but there was no complaining. Sandy kept staring at me. I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish I could go back in time, so I could squish that little son of a bitch.

"So, how's life been ever since I left? For you, and the rest of Bikini Bottom?" She sighed, and got a sad look on her face.

"The Krusty Krab went out of business, since there was no fry cook. The people started to riot, and everything went downhill from there. The people either left, or were destroyed in a branch of the war that came here. Apart from a few others, I'm the only one left."

I was stunned for a moment, but then I was angry. How dare he destroy the only things worth going back to, the only people that were worth seeing again? My anger must have shown on my face, because she looked a tiny bit scared. I took a deep breath, and changed the subject.

"So, what happened to Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Plankton, Larry, and Gary?" She looked even sadder.

"Spongebob, Mr. Krabs passed away, fighting in the war. Squidward is still at his house. Larry I have no idea, because he ran away screaming from the war. I'm so sorry about Patrick." I was confused. What _had _happened to Patrick? She must've seen the confusion on my face, but she quickly looked away.

"Spongebob, there were some rumors going around that you were dead. I almost started to believe them. That's why I was so surprised when you came here. I'm so sorry to be the one to break this to you, but... Patrick killed himself when he heard the news."

My head spun, and my confusion turned to anger and revulsion. My best friend went _suicidal?_ Why would he do that? I got up, my hands shaking.

"Spongebob-" Sandy started.

"No, Sandy. I just need some time alone." I grabbed my bag, and quickly walked to the door, hiding my face. I didn't want her to see the horror there. I had learned to hide my emotions for everyone's sake. once I was out the door, I started running. I didn't know why or where I was going. I soon realized that I didn't care.


	2. Surprising

I looked around, not even realizing that I was checking for enemies by force of habit. I found myself looking at the sign for Conch St. I hadn't seen my home since I had packed my bags and left.

I decided to go see if my house was still there, and pay a visit to some old friends. I knew it would be hard seeing Patrick's rock, especially since I had just found out, but that wasn't enough to stop me from wanting to see a few other friends.

My pineapple home soon came into view. It didn't look as bad as I was expecting it to. There were weeds in the yard, and the old shed was slightly broken down, but apart from that, there was nothing major wrong with it. I was almost to the door, when I heard a gravely meow from under the shed. At first I thought it was my imagination, but then it was there again. I stopped, and walked over to the shed.

_It can't be..._

I knelt down, and there he was, Gary. I was shocked to see that he didn't look changed. He slithered out, and looked at me like he didn't know who I was.

"Hey, Gary. How've you been?" He backed down under the shed again, like he was afraid. I sat down, and tried again. "Gary, it's me, Spongebob." He came reluctantly slithering back out again. "Gary, I'm so sorry. I didn't know I would be away for this long." He looked like he didn't know whether or not to believe me. I could remember when I had left home.

_"Gary, I'm going somewhere, and I don't know when I'm going to be back. If you get hungry, then you can get out through the snail door, and go to Sandy or Patrick with this note. I'm sorry, but I really have to go. I'll be back, though, I promise." I walked out the door, bags in hand, and started on my journey._

He must've believed me then. Now, not so much.

"It's really me." I insisted. He came up to me, and I patted his favorite spot, and he purred loudly. He cuddled next to me.

"Meow?" ("Where were you?") I thought of how to break it to him.

"Gary, five years ago, I joined the war. That's why everyone thought I was dead." Gary looked stunned. For the past few years, he had thought his owner was dead. He had come to grips with that fact, even though he didn't want to. Now here I was, telling him that what everyone had said wasn't true. I wondered for a second who had started the rumor. Maybe it had been Plankton, or maybe Larry. But whoever it was, they were starting to get on my nerves.

"Meow mew meow." ("I really thought you were dead. Why didn't you come back sooner?") He didn't understand that I couldn't just leave.

"Gary, you can't just get up one day and decide to leave. You have to wait to be dismissed." He blinked. "Sorry buddy, but I have to go inside, see what the damage is." I tried to get up, and failed. My back was really messing me up. I rolled onto my side, and tried again. I luckily got up with almost no problems this time, and stretched myself out to get rid of the soreness.

When I got to the door, I thought of something. _What if it's locked? _But then I remembered the knife in my pocket. I could pick the lock with it. But the handle turned easily, and I was once again inside my home.

There was dust covering every surface in the house, but not a thing was missing. It was just as I had left it, five years before. I did a one-eighty, taking it all in. I hadn't realized how bad I really missed having more to home than a flimsy tent and a bag. I went up to my room. There was just as much dust, but it still counted.

I decided to find an old dust rag somewhere to get rid of all of the grime. I searched everywhere, finally finding one in the library, and I got to work. It was nice to get my mind off of everything for once, instead of dwelling, but only going through the memories that all of this brought back. But most of them were ones from Patrick and I's friendship, and sadness welled in my chest again. I went on, and almost the entire house was clean.

I brought Gary back in, and he looked at home. I decided to break it to Squidward that I wasn't dead. I smiled to myself. I could almost imagine his reaction for the first time he saw that I was alive, then the next for when he _really_ saw me. I was eager to see if I was even close. I grabbed a shirt, although it didn't fit as well as it could. I had grown. I decided to finally look in the mirror, before I left. I didn't recognize myself. I had scars all over my face, and I was a strange, darker yellow than I had been before. I had deep blue under my eyes. I actually had muscles, though, and I was taller.

I wouldn't be surprised if Squidward didn't let me in. If I were him, I would lock the deadbolt and grab a shotgun if a face like that came up to the door. It made me sad that war could've changed me that much. I turned, and headed for the door.

I walked to Squidwards house slowly. I could still remember the times when it had been such a short distance, when I ran everywhere. I smiled, and readied myself for any reaction he would have. I walked up to the door, and took a deep breath. I knew it wouldn't be easy doing this, but it had to be done. I knocked three times, and waited. I prepared myself for his reaction. He came to the door, and didn't look.

"Who is it?" in a monotonous voice. I stepped forward.

"It's me, Spongebob." The door opened the tiniest crack.

"Spongebob Squarepants?" I sighed.

"No, Spongebob Picklepants. Yes, Spongebob Squarepants!" There was a strangled scream, and the door snapped shut.

"No, it can't be! You're supposed to be dead! You aren't real, and when I count to three, you'll be gone. One..." I decided to mess with him, and hide when he got to three. "Two..." I hid with my back to the wall right next to the door. "Three!" He flung the door open, and when he didn't see me, he sighed, only to scream again when I slid out from my hiding place. I crossed my arms, and sighed. He backed away, but I stepped forward, back into daylight. He stiffened, and looked shocked, like he had been expecting to be able to see through me.

"Squidward, do you _really_ think that I'm dead? Did you ever believe whatever stupid rumor it was that started all of this? Or was it you that started the rumor?" I said menacingly. He must've gotten the hint that I wasn't dead, or that I wasn't going to go away. I sighed heavily: I was tired, and not in the mood for fooling around while he realized that I wasn't dead.

"Sp-Spongebob? Is that really you? I wouldn't start that rumor." I shook my head, not believing him. He had been horrible to me, treated me like a bag of flaming dog shit. How could he have me believe that he hadn't said that I was dead?

"How do I know that? How do I know that you aren't just lying about lying?" He sighed, and got a sad look on his face. "

I know I didn't show it, but I really did like you... and Patrick. I wouldn't start a rumor that would end both of your lives... even if it meant bringing some closure. But where did you go? Did you just run away from our failing city?" He started looking angry.

"Squidward, I joined the war five years ago, trying to help our 'failing city' while there was still time. I didn't know if I was ever coming back, so I didn't feed anyone any lies about how 'I would be right back' or anything. I didn't want anyone to be waiting for me to come back, and I never would." He finally looked me up and down. His eyes widened when he really took it in, all of me. He was scrutinizing every surface of my body, looking like he didn't like what he saw.

I twitched, and pulled out a pack of smokes. He jumped like I had burnt him, and leaned away from me. I realized that no one knew that I had gotten into the habit while in the war, and that I was looking Squidward in the face, instead of looking up at him. I lit one, and took a long pull. My brain relaxed with the nicotine, and my face relaxed along with it.

"I didn't know you smoked." I snorted, and a plume of smoke came with it.

"I didn't before I left, but one of the guys had a pack, and shared. I've done it ever since. You want one?" I offered him the pack, and he leaned back like I was holding a dead rat.

"I, for one, don't want to get into a dangerous habit, and end up with lung cancer." I smiled, and took my hand back. There's the old Squidward I once knew.

"I don't know when or how I'm going to die, so I really don't care anymore." I shoved them back into my pocket. I decided to break the awkwardness. "I really need to go, and see what I can salvage and try to survive." I said it jokingly, but it was true. If I didn't find anything worth saving, I might have to end up moving along, leaving my old friends and home.

I turned to leave, my old shirt twisting and pulling up. I grunted in annoyance, and I just decided to peel it off of myself, not remembering for once about my back, until I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned on my heel quicker than I would have thought possible, only to see Squidward gaping at me.

I realized he had seen, and quickly looked away. I wished that I'd thought to get to the end of the street before doing that, but too late.

"What- How- whe-?" I put one finger up to my lips.

"Shh." I said, and winked, turning towards the street again. I didn't realize it, but I was heading straight towards downtown, and a big surprise.


	3. Breakdown REVISED!

**New chappie! Sorry for the delay on the last one, I was visiting my aunt and she doesn't have internet, so yeah. Enjoy, and this'll probably be a really late chapter, I'm restoring a 1967 Ford Mustang coupe, and it needs a LOT of TLC.**

I turned toward downtown, and walked briskly. I wanted to see if I could find a shirt, since everyone would react differently. I stopped at a past residence, and found a plain white t-shirt that fit well. I pulled it over my head, and walked back onto the street. Everything was dull and rusted. I decided to go to the Krusty Krab, see my old haunts. I saw a boat on the side of the road that looked to be in working order, and decided it would be nicer to drive rather than walk. I went up to it, and opened the door, not expecting there to be someone already there.

I was suprised to see a large red lobster staring out at me, and I took out my knife, a reflex reaction. It scuttled back, and slightly screamed, revealing that it was a guy. I lowered the knife, but kept it ready. "Who are you?" I asked harshly. I had learned to never trust strangers. Trusting them usually got you killed, or very close to death. "Larry. I could ask you the same thing. I haven't seen anyone around here new for years." I backed away, and looked at him closely. I hadn't realised in my haste that I recognised him, but when I looked at him, he looked familiar. "Larry? Is that really you?" He looked confused. "Do I know you? You look like someone I once knew, but he died-" I cut in. "Five years ago, right before the war came here." His eyes widened. "It can't be- Spongebob?" I nodded, and he shook his head. "No, it can't be! You died!" I sighed. This was the third time today I had been told I had died, and it was getting quite old. "Larry, would I be standing here, talking to you, if I were dead? No, I wouldn't. I didn't die. I joined the war, trying to stop any of this from happening." His eyebrows raised, but he said nothing. I must have had an impressive look on my face, because he didn't buck up when I snapped at him. He sighed, and said "I'm glad you're alive, and I want to catch up with you, but I was asleep when you decided to barge into my home." Something hit me. "Larry, why don't you just go to one of the houses around here?" He shook his head. "Not many of the houses have electricity, and I don't want to stumble around in the dark." He had a point. "Alright, I'll let you get back to sleep, but I'll be back." I didn't know at the time, but Larry was thinking _Wow. Spongebob went to war? How did that happen? _I carefully closed the door, and headed back in the direction of the Krusty Krab.

It was slow going, since there was debris and crashed boats littering the roads. I stumbled over a crashed boatmobile, and nearly fell flat on my face. I realised that I hadn't slept in the past two days. I stopped to catch my breath, and kneeled down to see something shiny lying in the dirt. On closser expection, I saw that it was a lady's ring, it's gold band and large diamond were still shiny. I remembered a random bit of trivia from sometime in my school years. Gold doesn't rust or tarnish, so it will stay shiny and polished longer than any other metal if kept clean. I remembered my old life's dream: To grow up to marry the woman of my dreams, and have at least two kids. I smiled at how naive it sounded, now that I knew the reality of the world. Bikini Bottom had been a nice town, before that reality caught up with it. I pocketed the ring, and kept walking. I saw the Chum Bucket, and decided to poke my head in, see what was left. I opened the door, and peered in. "Hello? Anyone there?" I called, thinking there could be someone. I got a low down scream in reply, and an impatient "HUSH" along with it. I smiled. I knew those voices like the back of my hand. I reached for the light switch, and wasn't suprised when I saw a familiar looking computer, and a pair of antenna poking out, quivering. The computer had eyes, and a mouth. She rolled her eyes. I said in a misty, ghostly voice "Plankton, I have come to haunt you..." There was another scream, and a familiar protazoan rolled out of his hiding place. I crossed my arms, and waited while he looked at me and scrambled back onto the computer. "Is- Is it really you? I'm sorry! I just wanted to steal the formula, that's all! Just to get customers, and revenge!" I frowned. "What are you talking about, stealing the formula? I haven't heard that one before." I scowled, and turned my expression to one of challenge. "You are telling me, that once I was gone, you _finally_ stole the formula, and now you feel_ guilty?_" He nodded. I chuckled at his sheepish expression. He reminded me of a kid caught in the act. He looked up swiftly. Looks like my charade of acting like I was really dead was over. He looked me over for real. He must've seen that I wasn't see through, but I surely looked the part. I needed sleep, and I surely looked like I could be a murder victim, with all my scars. I raised an eyebrow, and said "Have you figured it out yet?" He cocked his head to the side, like he didn't understand. "I'm not dead, or at least, as dead as neccesary to put me in a grave and nail the coffin shut." He looked startled. "Wha- What happened to you? You aren't the same as you were before." I just shook my head, not wanting to get in to the whole story for a fourth time. Karen looked like she was startled, but I couldn't tell, since she was a computer. I walked the rest of the way in, and made myself comfortable, since he didn't look as though he was going to be inviting anyone inside any time soon.

"Spongebob, what happened to you? I mean, really?" I sighed. I didn't feel like telling the whole story for the fourth time today. "I joined the war. That's why everyone thought I was dead." I felt like I was repeating myself, and I knew my exaustion was showing on my face. He looked me up and down for a third time, and I let all of my frustration show. I had enough of everyone looking at me like the outside was all that mattered. I was fed up. "I'm kinda sick of this. Everyone keeps looking at me like I'm from another planet or something. Not a lot about me is all that different!" I knew I was whining, but at that moment I didn't care. I was angry and frustrated. "Spongebob-" I growled, cutting him off. "I thought that things wern't going to be this different coming back, but this almost isn't home anymore." I flung the door open, and stormed out, ignoring the terrified wimpers and frustrated sighs coming from behind me. I didn't care. I had to get somewhere where I felt truly at home. I headed across the broken down street, towards the wreakage that used to be the Krusty Krab. I went behind the building, and saw something that stopped me in my tracks: a gravestone. I went up to it, and my knees buckled underneath me.

Here lies Harold and Claire Squarepants.

Cause of death: Shot down in the war.

1956-2021


	4. Fight!

**Awww, sad ending for the last chappie. He just found out his parents were killed. I got kinda misty eyed while writing that... And BTW there's a graveyard behind there, so it's not so creepy, a grave behind a restaurant. Enjoy, and R&R til you can't type anymore!**

I fell to my knees. I just couldn't believe it. I had just learned that my best friend had killed himself, now my parents were dead too? My brain couldn't comprehend it. I broke down, and sat with my arms wrapped around my knees. Tears ran down my face, but I made no sound. I wasn't even sure my vocal chords would work anymore. It was twilight, but I wasn't in any condition to notice. I stood up like I had been possessed, and walked back over to the Krusty Krab. I sat with my back to the failed restaurant, my hands folded on my lap. I didn't know how to deal with it, but I knew better than to start screaming like a little kid, but that's exactly what I would have done three, four years ago. I could remember those times very well. But this wasn't the time, nor the place. I had wanted to get home before dark, but now it was too late. I got up stiffly, not even realising that I'd been there for hours on end, and started walking. That quickly turned to a jog when I heard the bushes ruffle and shake like there was something there. Once I reached the end of the block, I slowed, and turned to see if I was being followed. That's when I felt something slam into me, and everything went black.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw Sandy looming over me in her air suit, and I quickly looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. "What happened?" She shook her head. "Larry hit you with his stupid boat!" I looked around again, and saw a shiny boat with a red lobster in it. He looked ashamed. "What the hell Larry! You could've killed me!" He recoiled. I realised what I'd said, and that he'd never heard me cuss... and that he might've meant to kill me. "Was that what you wanted? To kill me?" I glared in his direction, but he looked away. "I thought I had. I'm so sorry. I lost control of the boat." I heard a sigh, and looked back at Sandy. She had a look of relief on her face, mixed in with shock and disbelief. "Spongebob, thought he'd killed you, too. I was just coming to find you, but then I saw you laying there, and him standing over you. We both thought you were dead." At those words, a few tears leaked out of her eyes. My face softened. "Hey, I'm fine, I promise." I knew that was a lie. My ankle felt like it could be sprained, maybe broken, and my back was not happy with me at the moment. I looked to Larry. "Larry, what were you thinking? Why were you driving, especially without lights?" He looked up. "I'm sorry, but if there was someone out there, they would probably jack a nice boat like mine." He told me this like he thought I didn't know. That got me a little mad.

"I know that, dipshit, but why didn't you at least look in front of you? And why were you driving at this time of night anyway?" He stood up out of his boat, and I did the same, keeping most of my weight off my bad ankle. Sandy stepped in. "Guys, stop it! There's no need to fight-" I cut her off with a look. "There's plenty need to fight. Someone here needs to learn a lesson." I looked at Larry while I said this. She shook her head, but backed down, giving me a look of worry. I realised that she thought I was going to lose, and so did Larry. They didn't know how many fights I'd been in. I stood about six feet away from him. "Bring it on, big boy. Let's see what you've got." He stepped forward, and swung back to bring in a good punch, but when his fist snapped forward, I wasn't there. I was three feet to the right. He looked disoriented, but got over it quickly. He tried again, but I moved away in perfect time. I cocked my head to the side, and my eyes narrowed. "What's the matter? Can't catch me?" He growled, and I smiled. I saw his hand jerking toward his pocket. He obviously had a knife. "If that's the way you wanna play it, go ahead." He grabbed a pitifully small switchblade from his back pocket, and I grinned. He charged me, and tried to get a stab in, but I stepped away, grabbing my knife in one fluid movement. His eyes widened, and the blade glistened menacingly. He stepped more cautiously, and I knew he wasn't prepared for this. I charged forward, and got the flat of the blade into the grip of the switchblade, and I pulled back swiftly. The smaller knife flew out of my opponent's hand, and I put the point of my knife to his throat.

It was over just as quickly as it started. He raised his hands in defeat, and I heard a gasp come from my right. I looked over at Sandy, whose face was white in shock. I looked to Larry, who bore the same expression. I lowered my knife, and resheathed it. I gave him a glare. "Learned your lesson yet, runt?" He nodded, and lowered his hands. I snorted. "Good. Did you just not want me around? Is that what it was?" He shook his head, still looking terrified. I knew this was a waste of time and energy. I was frustrated, but the thrill of a fight was still running in my veins. Sandy still looked shocked, and I tried to show her that I was fine. But I wasn't fine. My ankle was definitely broken. My back was screaming, and the two days without sleep were catching up with me. I looked back to Larry. He sighed, and looked defeated. "I was afraid that if you came back, you were going to bring the war back with you. I should have known better than to think that." I nodded, and I actually understood. If I were him, I wouldn't be happy if someone came back from war and expected to be welcomed with open arms. "But why didn't you just tell me? Why try to kill me, when all that would do is make a mess and make everyone mad at you. You would be exiled." I knew I sounded like some kind of strategist, but it was true. It was his turn to nod and look shameful. I sighed, and decided this had gone on long enough. "Alright, promise me something. No more trying to kill me, okay?" He smiled. "Yeah, I think that's a good deal." I chuckled, a sound that used to be much too low for me. Sandy shook her head. "I can't believe this. One second you two have knives drawn, the next, you're sharing a laugh over a silly sounding promise." She giggled. _"Boys."_ She whispered under her breath. We all laughed then.


End file.
